


Eronoichi: Full Force Futanari Edition

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clonecest, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Gangbang, Groping, Hand Jobs, Language, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Loosely follows canon. VERY loosely., Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm, Other, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sister/Sister Incest, Submissives, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mostly humor here., not meant to be taken seriously., revealing clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: Imagine a world where a grope is a friendly greeting, and where modesty is a literally unknown word and very little is considered taboo.Were standing naked in the road is met with hardly a glance, or appreciative and hungry looks, where well-endowed and well-hung women WANT their bodies ogled or touched.Where combat is little more than an excuse for a shag, where 'shinobi' is pleasure and seduction rather than death, and where jutsus are better suited for the bedroom.A word populated by women, civilian and kunoichi alike, eager to pleasure or be pleasured.This is the world Narumi Uzumaki lives in. And with the help her foxy childhood friend and lover, Kurama, she'll make it hers.





	1. Chapter 1

None are really sure when it began; some think it happened when chakra was introduced to the word, others believe the presence of the Bijuu caused the change. Some think it was just a roll of the dice from nature. Whatever caused it, for the last several hundred years, well before the Hidden Villages, before even the elemental nations were first mapped out, the race once known as human beings were now known by a new name.

The Futanari.

At first the new additions were met with confusion and a little fear. But, as the years passed, the sight of them became more and more commonplace until it was impossible to enter a village or two without seeing them as the majority of the population.

Time went on, the kunoichi villages were founded and life continued, memories of how things were before futas long forgotten.

Jump ahead to a stormy night at the village of Konoha. A facing against the infamous Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox. The beast was currently thrashing against the village walls, unleashing a barrage of howls and unholy wails. Nothing the ninja threw at it seemed to faze it.

That is, until the Fourth Hokage, Minako Namikaze, was able to invoke a powerful sealing at the cost of her own life. In saving the village, she also left behind her wife, Kushina Uzumaki and their newborn daughter, Narumi, the child who would also be known as the new container of the fox.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a bit of world-building and a little more backstory in this chapter.
> 
> Question: do you wanna see a Kushina/Narumi lemon in the next chapter? If so, how far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I better add a 'lolicon' tag to this, just be safe.

"Narumi, time to get up." Kushina said as she nudged the sleeping girl. Twelve years had passed since that day, and while normal life had returned for the most part, a few things had changed permanently. Mainly the fact that once word had accidentally slipped out that Narumi had the Kyuubi sealed away in her, some were demanding the fox be punished. through her. Luckily, this group was small enough to barely warrant notice, although they were still annoying. She still remembered the groups representative making a remark about having her daughter castrated and how she crushed the bitch's balls for it. They had all quieted down after that.

 

"Narumi, wake up." She nudged the girl a little harder but she simply got a mumble in response.

 

Another change was informing Narumi about the fox itself. The Third Hokage, Haruna Sarutobi, had insisted the child be told nothing about it. Kushina disagreed, making it clear that she refused to keep her daughter in the dark about the subject. Narumi was understandably worried about this until Kushina assured her the fox was a completely separate being from her.

 

"Narumi, if you don't get up, I'll use _'that' ."_ The singsong voice Kushina used probably would have others backing up a bit, she remained under the covers. "All right." 

 

Considering the physical and genetic makeup of Futas, they were literally incapable of bearing children until reaching their mid-twenties. It was unsurprising that having children was also a bit of a crapshoot, with pregnancy occurring in a one-in-fifty resulting around 99% of births happening by way of in-vitro. Kushina was one of the lucky few that managed to conceive naturally. This also had an effect on them mentally as well; an increase in hormones that caused them to become quite easily aroused. Arguments and confrontations always ended in the two parties fucking each other silly. This led to a more relaxed view on sex, and modesty was soon forgotten; it became common to see a futa walking around wearing only shoes, pleasuring either herself, a friend, visitor, or even a sibling, daughter, or parent. Any other clothes worn were usually crotchless/topless, or simply a pouch or top to give a large scrotum or breasts some support.

 

Kushina's tongue flicked out a bit to lick her lips as she slid her hand up under the covers.

 

That's not to say they didn't have a few rules. Until they were at least ten, all futas were required to wear something over their chest and genitals while out in public. And only touching,licking, and kissing was allowed until twelve; when they were considered old enough to enroll in the Kunoichi Academy.

 

"Ah..there you are." Kushina purred as her fingers gripped onto their target, a soft moan coming from her daughter as she did so.

 

When her finger's clutched their target, Kushina's eyes widened at what she felt, _"What the hell!?"_ She quickly moved the blanket away, exposing her daughter's bare body. Lightly bronzed skin from being out in the sun, a pair of already budding breasts with light pink nipples that she was sure would be well in Ds by the time she graduated the academy, slender body and sun-blonde hair. Needless to say, as far as she was concerned, her daughter was already beautiful, but she was going to be a gorgeous futa when she got older. However, it was what rested between the girl's legs that had her attention.  

 

She slowly ran her fingers along Narumi's shaft, mentally measuring as she felt the length of the currently soft penis, _"Seven inches flaccid!? Is_ _this a side effect from the Kyuubi?"_ She asked herself, blushing as she felt her own dick twitch a little through the sheer apron she had on. Biting her lip, she gripped herself through the fabric and kneaded the bulge. Meanwhile, she slid her fingers down to caress the girl's impressive testicles, causing Narumi to let out a quiet moan and buck her hips slightly in response, _"Kami, she's hung!"_ Kushina whimpered as she gave her own balls a squeeze.  _'My daughter's got a pussy destroyer..."_ As she mulled over her discovery, she absentmindedly slipped her hand under her apron and started stroking herself as her other hand began doing to same to Narumi.

 

"Mmm...Kaa-san...?" A sleepy voice spoke up, getting Kushina's attention. She looked up to see Narumi looking at her, blushing slightly, "Y-you're making me hard..."


	3. Chapter 3

Narumi blushed as she sat down at the table, her mother sitting opposite. Kushina grinned and licked a trace of white from the corner of her mouth, "Looks like I already had breakfast."

"K-Kaa-san!" Narumi squeaked, her cock twitching under the sleeve she'd put on it. Even though she was now old enough to not need any clothing, she liked how the fabric felt.

"You're not embarrassed about it, are you, Narumi-chan?"

"N-No!" Came the rushed reply, "I just....I just wished I lasted longer..."

* * *

 

 _"You're making me hard..." Narumi moaned sleepily, looking down at her mother's hand, still gripping her penis, "It..feel_ _s really good."_

_" Does it, now?"  Kushina purred, slowly pumping herself, "Well, no sense quitting." With that, she resumed stroking the girl's shaft, earning a cute little squeak from her. After a few moments, Narumi was at full mast, causing Kushina to pause briefly. 'ten inches? Maybe it is a side-effect of the kyuubi's chakra.' she thought, almost drooling a little at the sight. She was eleven erect herself, but she had a feeling the girl was going to be even bigger when she got older. 'This really IS a pussy destroyer!'  she found herself moving closer, 'and it's all mine right now'.  Without a second thought, Kushina's tongue flicked out and lapped away the small bead of precum that was forming on the head, "Mm."_

_"K-Kaa-san...!" Narumi gasped, bucking her hips up at the jolt of being licked there._

_"Did you like that, Narumi?" Kushina asked, moving her apron aside to let her own cock show, getting her daughter's attention before she resumed pumping both of them._

_"Haaa....y-yeah, mmm..." Narumi bit her lip, bucking a little harder into her mother's hand and gripping the sheets._

_"Well, then I'm about to do something else I'm sure you'll enjoy." Before Narumi could reply, Kushina wrapped her lips around the mushroom-shaped tip and started sucking, lathing her tongue over it._

_A strangled cry escaped Narumi as she shuddered in pleasure, her penis throbbing slightly in her mother's grip._

_Kushina looked at her and smiled before slowly descending, moaning in delight as she devoured her daughter's cock, almost deepthroating her. When there was no more room for her hand, she moved to cup her balls, gently massaging them._

_This, however, proved too much for Narumi to handle this early in the day. She came with a squeal, bucking her hips as she emptied her load into Kushina's mouth._

_The older woman purred and gulped it down, making Narumi blush at the sounds she made in the process._

* * *

 

"Oh, don't worry, Sweetie." Kushina kissed her forehead, "A Futa's first orgasm always tends to come a little quick."

 _"More like my first blowjob."_ She muttered mentally, _"Didn't help that YOU got me all pent up last night, Kyu-chan."_

 **"Aw, don't be like that, 'Rumi."** A slightly raspy female voice purred from deep in her mind,  **"It was the best we could do then, since summoning me would be too noisy."**

 _"You spent half the night grinding my dick between your asscheeks!"_  Came the retort,  _"I almost ruined my bedsheets! I swear, as soon as I find a moment, you are draining my balls dry to make up!"_

 **"Ooh, I look forward to that,** _**Master.**_ **"**  

 _"Damn vixen..."_ Narumi growled as she literally felt Kyu lick her lips with the last word, her cock hardening a little in response.

"Better hurry up, Narumi." Kushina's voice brought her out of her mental conversation, "Don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"

"Oh crap!" She yelped, seeing the time. Without another word, she started wolfing down her breakfast.

 


End file.
